halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell-041
* |rank=Petty Officer Second Class |specialty= *CQC *Piloting |battles= |status=Active |class= Class-1 SPARTAN-II }} Petty Officer Second Class Russell Gabriel Knights, aka Spartan 041 or CODENAME:PALADIN, is fighting member of the first class of spartan II's. Just like the rest of his brothers and sisters in arms he was taken from his family at the age of six and placed into the spartan program. Like all candidates Russell initially wished to go home but soon found that he was enjoying his training. He soon made a name for himself in the fields of close quarters combat and asymmetric warfare. During the Russell was frequently saw action against the covenant, more so than the rebels he had been trained to fight. He is one of the few spartans known to have survived the Great War and the subsequent battles fought after it. Russell could never be found far from the front lines standing back to back with his fellow spartans and marines, showing time and time again his talent at war. Biography Early Life Russell Gabriel Knights was born to the couple David and Sarah Knights in Miridem's small coastal city of New Anchorage. The family had moved to the planet only a year before when Sarah, who served as an ONI officer, was relocated to the sector. David worked as a navigations officer aboard a cargo vessel that supplied food and building materials to the outer colonies. Due to his parents very demanding jobs Russell quickly learned to do things for himself. His parents weren't rich but were able to pay for Russell to attend the local state school. There he outstripped all his peers; he was faster, stronger and displayed a much greater intellect. Due to his naturally enhanced skills Russell initially made few friends in his school, however he soon found a group of friends that looked past his stoic exterior. But Russell never felt like he fitted in, he never grew as close to people as his friends had to each other. To try and give him more of a challenge his father bought him a guitar for his 5th birthday. Russell found the instrument fascinating and immediately begun teaching himself, becoming very skilled over the year. His mother also signed him up for the local martial arts club, to which Russell immediately excelled at, along with teaching him some of her own more advanced moves. Around this time Russell was selected as one of the candidates for the Spartan II program by Dr Halsay. The Doctor came to visit him just before his sixth birthday to question him. She noted his enhanced physical and mental development, deciding he would make a perfect candidate for the program. Conscription and Training A few months later Russell was abducted and replaced with a flash clone, he was then transported to Reach for training. Upon arrive his reaction was similar to the other candidates, he was scared and wanted to go home. But as the first week of training past he found himself taking some kind of enjoyment out of the relentless physical and mental exercises. It gave him a tangible purpose and even better, he had found a challenge and he was determined to win. Russell soon came into his own in the field of close quarters combat. His natural agility and quick reactions, coupled with the tutoring he had been given before hand, gave him an edge over most of the candidates. He displayed great adaptability, able to quickly adapt and change to the situation around him. This adaptability also showed through in his understanding of the battlefield around him, allowing him to seamlessly move himself into the best position. Changing quickly from defence to attack. Once fire arms training began Russell displayed a high accuracy score, though not on the level of some of the more skilled spartan marksmen. He was quite capable with the UNSC's various rifles but found a preference in using mid to close range weapons such as the assault rifle. Russell was also skilled in the application of specialised weapons such as the shotgun as well as less direct tools like C-12 explosive. Russell generally got on well with the other candidates, being outwardly likeable and friendly. He make friends with spartans such as Jorge, Alice, Malcolm and Vinh. Russell was also part of a small group within the candidates that acted like the older siblings, breaking up fights and talking down the more confrontational spartans. An example of this brotherly behaviour was after Carris-137 accidentally killed one of the drill instructors, Russell went up and talked her down from the Pillars of Loki. Russell did however hold a grudge toward John-117 and his Blue team, disliking the way they received special treatment from Dr Halsay. This did cause friction between Green and Blue teams both on and off the training grounds. Eventually, after years of training, the spartans came to face their greatest test yet. A series of biochemical, biomechanical and cybernetic enhancements that would turn them into the greatest fighting force in the history of human warfare. Or kill and cripple them unlike anything human medical science had seen. During the brief about the procedures Russell was initially concerned but tried to buried his worries under his training. Calming himself by deciding that his fate was, for the moment, out of his hands. Though he would still proceed with the procedures Russell's fear of losing control over his own destiny would remain with him. Russell woke up 5 days after the augmentations were completed. Alive and uncrippled. His joy over his survival was short lived however when he learned of the casualties, many of which had been his friends. Russell and the rest of the surviving candidates eventually came together, to grieve. Once the time of grief was finished the spartans begun to prepare for their first deployments. Human-Covenant War Soon after the augmentations were completed humanity came into contact with the alien conglomerate civilisation known as the covenant. While not the enemy that the spartans had trained so long to fight, they soon proved to be the UNSC's best chance to halt the covenants onslaught. During the 2 decades of carnage that followed Russell was deployed all over human controlled space to oppose the alien threat, sometimes alongside his fellow spartans and sometimes alone. This war had a great effect on Russell, as it did for everyone, and would shape the person that emerged on the other side. Battle of Chi Ceti VI Russell's first true deployment against the covenant was the chance encounter between the UNSC Commonwealth and a covenant scouting ship in the Chi Ceti System. The spartans were there to retrieve their new MJOLNIR MK IV suits from the Damascus testing facility down on the planet. The Commonwealth engaged the threats and dropped the spartans off on Chi Ceti IV, damaging the alien craft at a great cost to the ships crew. Down on the planet the spartans were introduced to the suits. John was the first to test the new armour and then the others were allowed to try them as well. Russell was one of the first to get to grips with the suit, finding the feedback loop and careful movement relatively easy to master. Once the spartans had fully suited up they boarded their pelican and headed back to the Commonwealth. However while the spartans were on the ground the Commonwealths situation had deteriorated, and the covenant were back on the offensive. In a quick decision John 117 ordered all spartans to suit up with EVA packs and boost at the alien vessal. Out of all the spartans that jumped only John, Sam and Kelly managed to reach the inside of the ship. The trio were successful in destroying the ship, however they lost Sam in the process. This skirmish marked the spartans first involvement in the war. The Harvest Campaign The first major deployment that Russell saw at the start of the Human-Covenant war was part of Red Team. The team famously spent all 5 years down on Harvests ruined surface, fighting for every inch of ground and turning the planet into a symbol of human defiance. During this long conflict Russell served his team as an a pilot and close assault specialist. Battle of Miridem Fall of Reach The Battle of Earth Post War First Leave of Absence Return to Active Service Career Service Vitae Personality and Skills Personality Russell was always considered one of the more compassionate Spartans, displaying levels of empathy and friendliness not seen in many others within the Spartan program. Words such as honest, honourable and selfless are usually associated with him. Commonly remaining acting as a big brother figure within his group Russell often acts as an equalizer to other more hot headed team mates. Russell's likeable personality make it easy to make friends, the 157th Drop Jet Battalion consider him am honorary member and he owns two crew badges from time served with the navy. Russell also gets on well with the Sangheili, his own code of honour and fighting skills gelling well with many Sangheili and their culture. He owns a slew of battle honours won from fighting alongside them. Russell's caring attitude does come at a cost, the spartan has numerous times noted that he cares too much and this can cloud his judgement at times. On numerous occasions he has thrown himself into the line of fire to rescue team mates or friends. One such example was the Battle of London where the spartan counter charged a Hunter pair that was charging Team Striker. Abilities Weapons and Equipment Awards and Decorations Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Russell's middle name, Gabriel, was one of the names on the list for this character. Gallery * Notes Category:DoH SPARTANs